Be A Hero
by Espada-kun
Summary: Cerita tentang NnoiBell. ga bisa bikin summary.


[NnoitraHarribel Fanfiction]

Be A Hero!

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo (c)

Author :Espada-Kun

Rate : T

Warn : OOC! AU

Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance , Family ,School , Slice Of Life (banyak ye ? huehuehue :3 )

"_aku Mencintaimu,Harribel"_

"Nnoi, kapan kita mulai membuat prakarya dari guru ?" tanya Harribel pada Nnoitra . "tergantung yang lainnya juga , Afrika" Balas Nnoi. "Baka! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Jangan memanggilku Afrika ,Baka! Dasar ," Harribel menghela nafas.

"Menurutku sih hari rabu saja, karena saat itu jadwal kita kosong" ujar Nnoi. "Serius ? berarti lusa ya? Yasudah" Ujar Harribel. Kata Yasudah mengakhiri percakapan mereka pada sore itu .

Harribel Pov

Yup semua, perkenalkan, Namaku Harribel. Kepanjangan ku? Penasaran? Nama panjangku sih, Tier Harribel. Eh, Tier atau Tia ya? Terserah sih.. Kulitku Hitam Tan, tapi aku tak terima kalau aku dibilang Orang Afrika seperti yang Nnoi Bilang! Tinggiku , 167 cm, tinggi gak? Aku dan Nnoi teman dekat sejak kecil. Pekerjaan ku sih, bisa dibilang melindungi kota . Aku termasuk 15 Espada,Penjaga kota ini (bisa dibilang kayak polisi) . masing masing dari ku mempunyai pedang dengan elemen khusus. Aku mempunyai Pedang Bernama Tiburon ( _means:Hiu/Sirip Hiu)_ dengan kemampuan elemen air . Apa kalian penasaran dengan temanku tadi?

Namanya ? Nnoitra Gilga .Dia memang baik , dan kuakui _err_**tampan**_err_ . dia juga salah satu dari 15 Espada . Pedang nya Bernama Santa Teresa tanpa elemen dasar. Tapi daya Hancurnya Kuat . Hati hati , jangan membuatnya marah! Atau rumahmu akan hancur terkena Santa Teresa nya.

Yup, cukup perkenalannya .

(**SORE PUKUL 16.35)**

_Drr!..drrr!.._ (anggep aja suara hp bergetar wkwkw :D )

Aku yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung meraih hape ku untuk melihat sms masuk.

From:

Starrk ,

Hei, Hiu, segeralah pergi bersama Nnoi itu ke markas. Akan ada rapat disini.

"_hei! Apa apaan dia memanggilku Hiu!"_ Ujar ku dalam hati . Tak Lama kemudian , Nnoitra menghampiri ke rumah ku dan membawa kami ke markas dengan mobilnya .

(**MARKAS, 16.55)**

" Yup, semua sudah berkumpul disini ." Ujar Gin memulai Rapat ketika melihat kami masuk ke sini. Sebenarnya sih, pemimpinya para 15 Espada Aizen. Namun dia sedang Sakit ( Njen bisa sakit? )

"Ada Apa , Gin?" tanya Starrk sambil menguap. "Begini, sebenarnya .." Gin menggantungkan ucapannya. "apa ?" ujar Ganbaitte Mosqueda . "sabarlah, Mosque. Para tetinggi dari 10 kota akan melaksanakan 10 Provinsi di Reilgon akan mengadakan rapat di Kamen. Kita mendapat perintah dari sana untuk menjaga 10 kota dengan masing masing 2 Espada. Kecuali Starrk, kau akan bersama Temanmu Lylinette . susunannya , Harribel dengan Nnoitra , Mosqueda dengan Szayel , Nelliel dengan Grimmjow , Barragan dengan Aaroniero(anggap aja Aaro bukan vampir ya ) , Zommari dengan Charllotte , Yammy dengan D-Roy , Wonderweiss dengan Luppi " terang Gin Panjang 15 cm lebar 7 cm .

"_what? Aku berpasangan dengan Nnoi?"_

"Anno... Kapan Misinya dimulai? " tanya Grimmjow . " Besok , jam 07.30 kalian sudah berangkat. Jangan lupa membawa pedang masing masing." Jawab Gin.

"Baik ."

(**KEESOKAN HARINYA , PUKUL 06.30)**

Drrt!..drrrt!..

Aku mendapati hp ku tertanam tanda sms di ujung kana atas. Aku membukanya . Ternyata pesan dari Nnoitra .

From : Nnoi terjelek

To :Harribel

Aku akan menjemputmu. Cepatlah mandi! Dan jangan lupa bawa pedang mu!

Aku pun segera membalasnya.

From:Harribel

To:Nnoi

Aku sudah mandi. Jangan samakan aku seperti mu , Baka!

Harribel segera memakai baju dan mengambil pedang nya .Tak lama kemudian, Nnoitra datang. Mereka langsung ke tempat James Worln. Mereka segera mengawal James Worln ke Kamen. Reilgon ke Kamen sekitar 3 jam . Namun ..

Author Pov

Nnoitra mendengar sesuatu . "Harribel," Ujarnya. Seperti memberi suatu kode. " Tahu." Jawabnya .

Mereka mengeluarkan pedang . Nnoitra menghalang Pisau yang menuju ke .

"Harribel, Lindungi Keretanya!" teriak Nnoi. "Ya!" Balas Harribel . " T. James dan pengawalnya kaget. Namun mereka percaya NH mampu mengatasinya.

Nnoitra mengurus 1 orang dibelakang. Harribel menjaga kereta dan mengurus 1 orang di depan . Kelihatannya berat ya? Tidak sih, musuh nya tidak sekuat yang dia bayang kan .

(**HARRIBEL WAR)**

Harribel mengeluarkan Tiburon nya. Musuhnya tampak meremehkan, tapi berhati hatilah , Harribel memang perempuan, tapi tidak lemah! . Dia mengeluarkan Tembakan Air . " Water Gun."Dia merilis jurusnya. Pedang itu mengeluarkan 7 peluru air. _ Sst!_ Meleset. Tembakan kedua diluncurkan . Kena! Bingo!  
Harribel Langsung mengeluarkan Teknik keduanya. " Mini-Yellow Cero!" dia merilis jurus lagi. Jurus ini mengeluarkan 1 Cero kecil yang menyebabkan pingsan dan luka luka. _Drrt!_ Cero itu di lesatkan , dan Bingo! Musuhnya pingsan.

Harribel segera menyekap musuh itu dan segera mengambil senjatanya dan mendiamkan di pinggir jalan selagi memperhatikan kereta.

Harribel Menjaga kereta.

**(NNOITRA FIGHT)**

Nnoitra melempar santa teresa nya. Sial ! tidak kena . "Rasakan Ini , Bocah!" _Yellow Orange –Cero!"_ Nnoitra merilis jurusnya. Tpat! Musuhnya kena! Tapi musuhnya masih tidak menyerah. Dia melempar pisau ke Nnoi. Namun Nnoi sudah ber-sonido ke arah musuhnya. Namun dia melemparkan pisau ke Harribel. Harribel yang lengah pun tertusuk di bagian kaki nya. Nnoi pun yg melihat kejadian itu langsung membuat pingsan musuh.

(**END WAR)**

Nnoitra menghampiri Harribel . "Apa kau tak apa apa?" tanya Nnoi . " kakiku.. sakitt.."

Nnoi mengambil perban di kantongnya. Mencabut pisau secara perlahan, mengobati lukanya dengan tekniknya, dan menutupi dengan perban.

Setelah luka nya diperban , mereka segera melanjutkan utk mengantar ke Kamen.

Dengan , Harribel yang digendong oleh Nnoi, Tentunya.

"_jadilah pahlawanku , Nnoi"_ Ucap Harribel dalam hati.

-OWARI-


End file.
